cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Miyako Kominato (Stand Up, the LRIG!)
Miyako Kominato is one of the major antagonists of Stand Up, the LRIG! and the former mother of Ruko and Ayumu. She is mentioned briefly by Hatsu in Arc 2 before appearing in person at the end of it and becoming a much greater presence in the third arc. As part of Mayu's troupe to the world outside of the White Room, to the rank of General, she is the leader of those who assist the mastermind of the Selector Battles in her goals. Personality Miyako is a cold, calculating and callous woman who seeks to help Mayu and the Star-vaders achieve their goal of her world's destruction by opening a gateway for the latter to invade as a result of all the collective energies spent by Selectors and LRIGs alike during the battles. Her reasoning being that she wants humanity extinct for their cruelty and dark desires in addition to avenging Mayu's death by the neglection of her father. Despite her collective appearance, she can also be very ruthless to those who incur failure in her presence as she choked Remember for allowing Kamui and Kiyoi to set several units free upon her defeat to them and had no qualm with leaving Ruko to die when she was deemed incompatible with Ut'ulls' energies. Though Miyako's anger can be overwhelming to most before her, it can also be her downfall implying that her refusal to 'grow up' can also lead to arrogance that she may not even be aware of. She also has a high dislike of Toshiki Kai for straying from the path of Reverse as she had initially planned to take him into the Selector Battles under her wing as if he was her own son after Noriko had already defected and was even more furious when he turned down her offer, called her out for her hypocrisy in her ideals and compared them to the actions of Mayu's father that led to what had transpired on the night of Mayu's death. She also sees Ruko as nothing more than a hollow doll who could not fulfill her intended purpose and as such, views her as nothing more than an insect. Abilities After being enlisted as the first of Mayu's forces to the rank of General, Miyako recieved an augmentation to her right arm, coating it in sheets of metal with a pink gemstone below her knuckles being the source of her powers. As such, she can teleport to and from the White Room and her own world with relative ease, but requires a special card (which she and Ayumu unintentionally ripped apart in a tug of war at the end of the third arc) to do so between the world of Vanguard and said locations as they exist in different dimensions. She can also manifest the prisons of the Quatre Knights without the need of their talismans as battlefields for Vanguard Fights and Selector Battles. Stand Up, the LRIG! Bio Pre-Stand Up, the LRIG! At some unspecified point in her childhood, Miyako grew to despise humanity for their actions and shaping the ugly world as she had viewed it around her. During which, she found solace and companionship with one girl named Mayu who she formed a friendship with and grew concerned over her failing health being in part caused by the frail girl's negligent father. After countless attempts to try and help her, all of which ended in failure and being forbidden to step foot within her house, Miyako grew bitter over time in her frustrations, even going as far as taking them out on her mother, Hatsu Kominato. The latter at first seemingly did not believe her and assumed that she was blowing the situation out of proportion, but began to grow concerned for her own daughter's state. One fateful evening later after two weeks pass by, Miyako sneaks onto the grounds of the estate and after expressing her suspicions that she was being followed, assuming at the time it was by one of the house maids patrolling the area; as well as expressing her disgust, she heard Mayu's voice behind a wall that indicated where her bedroom was located. Arc 2 Arc 3 Arc 4: Side - Vanguard Decks Record Category:Characters Category:Stardustdragon123 Category:Antagonists Category:Major Antagonists